


Someone To Watch Over Me

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, Sort Of, so sweet it’ll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: It’s a snowy evening. It’s late at night. It’s a lazy Sunday morning. It’s a Stark Gala. It’s their wedding.Steve and Natasha dancing to Someone To Watch Over Me





	Someone To Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I listened to Someone To Watch Over Me by Ella Fitzgerald. If you can, please listen to the song as you read (or before you read.) 
> 
> This work is unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.

Snow was falling gently outside, blanketing the ground in white. The sky was darkening as the sun dropped lower in the sky behind the clouds. The city lights coming on, casting an orange glow about the city.

  
  


The fireplace was lit, warming the small living space. Most of the lights were turned off, only a few lamps illuminating the room. It was mostly quiet, save for the smooth jazz floating through the air from the speakers nestled on the bookshelf and the quiet scratching of a pencil.

  
  


Steve sat on the end of the sofa. He had his sketchbook propped on the arm and was drawing. Quick, soft movements across the page. Forehead furrowed in concentration. His muse was currently tucked into an armchair. 

  
  


She had her legs folded elegantly under her. Her wavy red hair was pulled back in a clip, a few tendrils escaping to frame her face. The book in her hands was worn. A favorite. She had a steaming mug of tea resting on the table beside her chair.

  
  


The song on the speakers changed. Natasha lifted her head and smiled at the music player. She unfolded from the chair and gracefully stood, abandoning the book on the cushion. 

  
  


Steve only glanced up when he felt her tug his pencil and sketchbook out of his hands. He sent her a questioning look as she took his hands, pulling him to his feet.

  
  


Standing in front of him, she placed a hand on his left shoulder. Taking his right hand, she tucked herself into him, her head nestled against his chest just under his chin. She could feel his heartbeat and smiled.

  
  


Steve, realizing what she wanted, wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He started swaying to the gentle beat. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and closed his eyes. 

  
  


_ There's a saying old, says that love is blind _ __  
_ Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find" _ _  
_ __ So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind

  
  


Natasha dropped her bag with a thunk. The mission had been long. No fight or mess. Just two weeks of surveillance and information gathering. Long stake outs and sleepless nights made her tired and in need of her man. 

  
  


She expected Steve to be in bed at this time of night, but she found him reading a book in the study. He glanced up at her when he heard her walk in, an eyebrow raised in question.

  
  


She shook her head and crossed the room. She folded herself into his lap as he placed the book on the desk. He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple.

  
  


They didn’t need to talk. He knew her mission had been successful, if exhausting. He was glad she was finally home. He missed her. 

  
  


He prodded her in the side, prompting her to stand. She grumbled but obliged. He took her hand in his when he stood up and tugged her into him. He wrapped both arms around her waist.

  
  


She was so much smaller than him. She always had such a big presence, it was easy to forget. She tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes, sighing. 

  
  


Steve started swaying them back and forth, no music, just the gentle thump of his heartbeat under her ear.

  
  


_ Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet _ __  
_ He's the big affair I cannot forget _ _  
_ __ Only man I ever think of with regret

  
  


The sun was shining bright when Steve slid out of bed. It was still early, just after sunrise. He glanced back at the bed. 

  
  


Natasha’s legs were tangled in the sheets. The creamy expanse of her back on display for only his eyes to see. Her face was half-buried in her pillow, but he could see her mouth was slightly open, her breath moving the curl of red hair that had fallen in her face.

  
  


He leaned over to press a kiss to the side of her head before heading out for his run.

  
  


When he got back to the apartment, he found her in just the same place. He smiled at her sleeping form then ducked into the bathroom for a shower. He turned the radio on a low volume so as not to wake his sleeping beauty. 

  
  


The hot water pounded down on his well-worked muscles as he scrubbed shampoo into his hair. He felt a shift in the air, then two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled. He could feel her place kisses along his spine. Gentle, loving presses of her lips.

  
  


He rinsed the soap from his hair then turned in her arms. She smiled up at him. He brought his arms up to wrap around her shoulders, his hands tangling in her hair. He pressed his lips to her, chaste and sweet, and let her sway them back and forth.

  
  


These were his favorite mornings. Quiet, calm, slow. They had nowhere to be, nothing to call them away.

  
  


_ There's a somebody I'm longin' to see _ __  
_ I hope that he, turns out to be _ _  
_ __ Someone who'll watch over me

  
  


The ballroom was filled with laughter and music and conversation. Expensive gowns and glittering jewelry adorned every woman. Men in elegant suits escorted them across the dance floor.

 

Natasha was talking to Pepper. The two of them were discussing an upcoming charity auction they were set to attend when Steve walked up. He offered Natasha his hand in a gentlemanly bow. She smirked at Pepper-who just winked in return-before accepting his hand.

  
  


Natasha let him lead her out onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. Steve kissed the back of her hand then twirled her. She chuckled softly as she spun back into his arms. 

  
  


The song played on and Natasha realized exactly what it was.  _ Their song _ . Glancing up at Steve she smiled. He reached a hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, then cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. 

  
  


When the song ended, he escorted her to the door. He retrieved her coat and draped it over her shoulders. Then the two of them bid their friends goodnight.

  
  


_ Won't you tell him please to put on some speed _ __  
_ Follow my lead, oh, how I need _ _  
_ __ Someone to watch over me

  
  


Steve stood in front of the audience. Bucky was beside him, supporting him. He was nervous, as if this wasn’t the day he’d be dreaming of all along.

  
  


The orchestra started, an enchanting melody filling the air. The people stood and turned.

  
  


His breath caught in his throat as he watched the love of his life walk toward him. 

  
  


Her dress was white lace and in her hands she held a bouquet of red and white. Her face was covered by a veil, but he knew the smile that hid just underneath. Her hand was tucked into the arm of her best friend as he walked her down the aisle. 

  
  


He could feel the grin that was splitting his face, even as a few tears dotted his lashes. Overwhelmed by the love he had for her.

  
  


Natasha took his hand when she reached the altar. 

  
  


They stood in front of their friends-their family-and, as they slid the rings onto each other’s fingers, they pledged their love to each other. Promising to love each other, cherish each other, defend each other, then sealed their love with a kiss.

  
  


That night, they danced for the first time as husband and wife.

  
  


_ Someone to watch over me... _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great! Comments are love!


End file.
